degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170107232716
Short-lived as they were, Miles and Lola had one of the most profound and genuine bonds to ever be depicted on this show that undoubtedly surpassed that of the "bond" Triles share, and with time may EVEN have Matlingsworth. In fact, there is no denying the similarities between Mola and Matlingsworth in spite of that it is its own unique ship. Akin to Maya falling for the man behind the surface display of status, wealth, put on bravado, and handsome exterior - she loved him for him - Lola too fell for who Miles is as opposed to the surface presentation that doesn't even scratch the surface of all there is to him (cough what Tristan actually fell for); the discernible difference however, is that it was for different reasons. Whereas Maya fell in love with Miles' kindness, compassion, strength, courage, and unwavering ability to love with the deepest depths of his heart, that which he asserted in every moment that they were together, Lola fell in love with the synchronicity of Miles' mind and heart in-tune. She fell for his thoughts, his feelings, his hopes, his fears, his insecurities, his desires - because they so perfectly mirrored her own. She found in him somebody she could relate to in every facet of her life that she'd always felt alone and misunderstood. She found in him a kinship wherein she could exchange intellectual thoughts, a confidante whom she could share her feelings without the risk of being misunderstood or worse, laughed at, a friend who would see past the candy-coloured hair, pretty face, and shiny presentation, much as how he's always wished to be appreciated beyond the superficiality of his surface image. She found somebody who loved her for HER and she loved him for him it. What they had was genuine, real, and true. It may have been brief, but it had the potential to cover so much more. They didn't just make sense in spite of that it happened under circumstances that made the least amount of sense, they were wholeheartedly, honestly, indisputably GOOD for each other in every sense of the word. They made each other happy, healthy, and foremost, secure with themselves. They made each other feel GOOD about themselves. They validated each other, but it was the right kind of validation; that of each other's feelings, thoughts, and their worth measured not by beauty, status, or wealth, but heart, mind, and soul. They loved each other so fucking much - they loved the other for who they were especially - and should the misfortune be that they never cross into each other's lives again, that there's never a moment when it's right for them (because they are right together in every sense. The only thing that's not in their relationship is the timing), nothing will ever erase the fact that he wrote a play about her and she loved and trusted him enough to choose him as her first without holding him to any expectation in the aftermath because just that one taste of hope for a night was enough. Nothing can ever take away from them what they shared together. The evidence will always remain in the form of the play he wrote commemorating the love they shared and celebrating what could have been, the milestones in each other's lives that they shared, and of course, the respective growth they underwent together in the very short time they had.